As proposed in the previous report (Z01 HL 01450), a temperature control system was added to our prototype coil planet centrifuge to improve partition efficiency of butanol solvent systems in high-speed counter- current chromatography. A set of electric heating pads was pasted onto the inner wall of the centrifuge while the whole unit was insulated with foam plastic sheet. The column temperature became continuously adjustable from room temperature to 60 degrees C with a high stability. the capability of the apparatus was demonstrated on purification of two types of crude synthetic peptides with suitable butanol solvent systems under elevated temperature of 50 degrees C. The obtained fractions were analyzed by reversed phase HPLC to determine the purity. the results indicated that the present system yields high purity fractions (90%-98%) in short periods ranging from 30 minutes to 2 hours.